


Release

by SmartIsSexy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartIsSexy/pseuds/SmartIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Olivia's secret to a long and successful partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

It’s got nothing to do with love and everything to do with release.

They keep their secret between each other, and in seedy motel rooms and bar bathrooms and once, just once, in the crib after everyone else had called it a night and they could still feel the sleaze from the latest perp drip off their skin. 

It’s the only time she ever lets herself beg for anything and the only time he willingly lets the reigns slip on his self-control. 

It’s not cheating, but it’s not meaningless either. They’re each convinced that the other is the only person in the world who understands the need to feel human again. Their job stretches them to the breaking point every day of their lives and sometimes the alcohol and the department appointed shrink and the nights spent in the loving arms of a partner who doesn’t quite get it aren’t enough. 

She’ll shoot him a look and he’ll nod or sometimes it’s the other way around and they wait until the coast is clear before they disappear and later, when he’s pounding into her and she’s screaming herself hoarse, dragging her fingernails down his back hard enough to draw blood as she comes, something will click in both of them. 

The next case won’t hit them quite so hard; the story won’t seem quite so devastating. 

Every now and then, they’ll think about how they’re the longest lasting pair of partners to ever stick it out in Special Victims. 

They never discuss it, but individually, they each chalk it up to finding release.


End file.
